1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to virtual disk management methods, and, more particularly, to virtual disk management methods with authority control mechanisms where specific users/groups can mount encrypted devices on specific hosts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer systems, some applications such as EDA (Encrypted Device Application) can encrypt specific files as encrypted files, and mount the encrypted files as virtual disks. The virtual disks may use various encryption algorithms to keep user information safe from attacks by viruses and hackers.
Conventionally, EDA accepts a password from user and encrypts a file accordingly. During mounting of encrypted files, EDA also determines whether a password is correct, and mounts an encrypted file if the password is correct. FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a conventional method for creating encrypted files by EDA. In step S110, EDA 10 generates a request asking for a file size of a virtual disk. In step S120, user 20 sets the file size used for the virtual disk to EDA 10. In step S130, EDA 10 generates a request asking for a password corresponding to the virtual disk. In step S140, user 20 sets the password for the virtual disk to EDA 10. In step S150, EDA 10 encrypts a file space with the file size according to the password to create an encrypted file 30. FIG. 2 is a flowchart of a conventional method for mounting encrypted files as virtual disks by EDA. In step S210, EDA 10 generates a request asking for a designation of a specific encrypted file to be mounted. In step S220, user 20 selects an encrypted file 30. In step S230, EDA 10 checks existence of the designated encrypted file 30. If the encrypted file 30 does not exist (No in step S240), the procedure is complete. If the encrypted file 30 exists (Yes in step S240), in step S250, EDA 10 generates a request asking for a password corresponding to the encrypted file 30. In step S260, user 20 enters the password to EDA 10. In step S270, EDA 10 determines whether the password is correct. If not (No in step S270), the procedure is complete. If so (Yes in step S270), in step S280, the encrypted file 30 is mounted as a virtual disk 40.
As described, since the file is encrypted according to the password set by user, the password may be easily ascertained, and the encrypted file may be used by others. Additionally, no authority control mechanism is provided by conventional virtual disks management mechanisms, thus lacking access flexibility for multiple users. Further, since conventional virtual disk management mechanisms cannot recognize the host of the encrypted files, the encrypted files may be copied onto other hosts and used thereto.